Signals are utilized in the railroad industry to indicate the presence of a train, for example. Over time, corrosion or other debris such as leaves may accumulate on railroad tracks that prevent these signals from properly functioning (e.g., circuits not being completed). Improperly functioning signals hinder the ability of trains to run normally.